dcfandomcom-20200222-history
The Best of DC Vol 1 49
| Writer1_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler1_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker1_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Editor1_1 = Larry Nadle | Appearing1 = | StoryTitle2 = Dodo and the Frog: "Space Dodo Rides Again" | Synopsis2 = | Editor2_1 = Larry Nadle | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Otto Feuer | Inker2_1 = Otto Feuer | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = | Editor3_1 = Larry Nadle | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Otto Feuer | Inker3_1 = Otto Feuer | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Peter Porkchops: "A Fishy Story!" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | Editor4_1 = Larry Nadle | Writer4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker4_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Dizzy Dog: "Quiz Club" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Otto Feuer | Inker5_1 = Otto Feuer | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Larry Nadle | StoryTitle5 = The Raccoon Kids: "It's a Dog's Life!" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Rube Grossman | Inker6_1 = Rube Grossman | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Larry Nadle | StoryTitle6 = Stanley the Timid Scarecrow: "Scare School Drop-Out" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = | Writer7_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler7_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker7_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = Doodles Duck: "Driving Crazy!" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = | StoryTitle8 = Pinky and Winky: "A Place to Sleep" | Synopsis8 = | Editor8_1 = Larry Nadle | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Rube Grossman | Inker8_1 = Rube Grossman | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Appearing8 = | StoryTitle9 = Bo Bunny: "The Wishing Bean" | Synopsis9 = | Editor9_1 = Larry Nadle | Writer9_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler9_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker9_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Appearing9 = | StoryTitle10 = The Dodo and the Frog: "Swap Shop" | Synopsis10 = | Editor10_1 = Larry Nadle | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Otto Feuer | Inker10_1 = Otto Feuer | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = | Appearing10 = | Editor11_1 = Larry Nadle | Writer11_1 = Rube Grossman | Penciler11_1 = Rube Grossman | Inker11_1 = Rube Grossman | Colourist11_1 = | Letterer11_1 = | StoryTitle11 = Goofy Goose: "Art Smart" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = | Editor12_1 = Larry Nadle | Writer12_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler12_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker12_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist12_1 = | Letterer12_1 = | StoryTitle12 = Doodles Duck: "Petty Problems" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = | Writer13_1 = | Penciler13_1 = Rube Grossman | Inker13_1 = Rube Grossman | Colourist13_1 = | Letterer13_1 = | Editor13_1 = Larry Nadle | StoryTitle13 = Peter Panda: "Call to Colors!" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = | Writer14_1 = Rube Grossman | Penciler14_1 = Rube Grossman | Inker14_1 = Rube Grossman | Colourist14_1 = | Letterer14_1 = | Editor14_1 = | StoryTitle14 = Nutsy Squirrel: "The Time Machine" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = | Editor15_1 = Larry Nadle | Writer15_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler15_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker15_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist15_1 = | Letterer15_1 = | StoryTitle15 = Dizzy Dog: "See the Big Fight" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = | StoryTitle16 = Stanley and His Monster: "All Kinds of Spot!" | Synopsis16 = | Writer16_1 = Howard Post | Penciler16_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Inker16_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Editor16_1 = Joe Orlando | Appearing16 = | Writer17_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler17_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker17_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Colourist17_1 = | Letterer17_1 = | Editor17_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Editor17_2 = Larry Nadle | StoryTitle17 = Three Mousketeers: "The Frog War" | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = | Notes = * Also appearing in this issue of The Best of DC was: ** A new one-page and story by Chuck Fiala. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}